Voldemort Junior
by peebs
Summary: Voldemort forms a surprising alliance, marries, and has a child.
1. Default Chapter

Lord Voldemort paced frantically outside of the delivery room in his top-secret lair. "WORMTAIL!" he shouted, "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?"

Wormtail, better known to most in the Wizarding World as Peter Pettigrew, came running over, his face contorted with anxiety. "M-m-master, the birthing process takes time, you see..."

"MY WIFE IS A WEASLEY!" Voldemort shouted, "They're known for their ability to reproduce with ease...a fine pure-blood family..." Sweat began to form on his undead brow. "Pettigrew, what if my love dies?"

Peter shuddered at the very thoughtsuch an event would unleash anger terrible to beholdbut as the Dark Lord leaned in for a hug, embraced him anyway. "There, there, master," he said, patting Voldemort's back, "all will be well, in time."


	2. Chapter One

Georgette Weasley lay exhausted and panting in the hospital bed. "Tom, Tom, do let me hold our little one...oh my handsome Tommy, look at our son!"

Voldemort's lips curled up in a smile, one strangely free of cruelty, as he held his tiny son before his beautiful, exhausted wife. "Georgette my love, I am pleased with the results of our procreation. I know there will be many others, each as beautiful as the last, to come. We shall be together forever! Think of it, a dynasty to rule the entire world."

Normally Voldemort would have lapsed into evil sounding cackles at this point, but the joy welling within him overpowered even his maniacal impulses.

"My sweet," said Georgette softly, as she drifted off to sleep, "I think we should call him Thomas as well."

"Thomas Voldemort Jr, then?"

"It sounds lovely."

With a last, lingering kiss for his wife, Voldemort exited. The poor dear would need her rest, after all. He almost placed his first-born baby in the heavily-guarded nursery, but then changed his mind. _Perhaps Georgette was right_, he thought, _I should have gone with Dementors instead of Trolls; they're less likely harm poor Tommy._ Instead he sat up with the babe, late into the night, recounting tales of his life and times to his only son.


	3. Chapter Two

Georgette Weasley still remembered her old life, sometimes. It had seemed fun at the time; running a joke-shop, wearing the finest things, being practically swimming in gold, but something had been missing. She had still been George when the handsome stranger came in that day. She had still been full of insecurities; she was still acting out to mask her problems. But Voldemort had helped...he knew of the spell placed upon her as a youth, to change her sex, and he changed her back. At first, he had done it just to get a Weasley on his side, very important in this war against Potter, but the Dark Lord's mouth had dropped and his eyes grown wide as George's body assumed its feminine curves.

Georgette Weasley had felt confident, even powerful, for the first time in her life at that moment. To see the Dark Lord sputter, beside himself with lust, as Georgette's magnificent breasts formed! The first days were confusing, but after a month, Georgette had adjusted magnificently. Walking home after a victory dinner after a Muggle-baiting, Georgette made her move. Playing with her long, curly red hair, she spoke confidently to the man she had fallen so madly in love with.

"I should be able to infiltrate the wedding if you'd like."

"Oh, Georgette, I wouldn't want to put you at risk like that..." Voldemort sighed, "you are so young, and so valuable to me, and that Potter boy..."

"But I'm Ginny's sister! I've been asked to be a bridesmaid...I could kill Ginny, Mum, and Granger while we're 'getting ready'..." Her luscious lips curled into a cruel smile.

Voldemort's eyes flashed as he turned to her, delightedly "Georgette, you truly have an amazing mind..."

She touched his hand, "I would do _anything_ for you! They don't know I've changed sides yet! Oh, Tom- " she paused, flustered, "w-would you mind if I called you Tom? I-"

His gaze was overpowering; at first she was frightened, but he wasn't angry, and she could feel herself melting.

"You called me Tom!" he said, and smiled. "_Oh_, Georgette!" he reached up and touched her silky hair, "Would you like to know why I can't send you?"

"Yes..."

"I must keep you safe! I- if you will have me, I would like to be your husband! Your devious mind, your pure blood, your Veela-like beauty...be one with me..."

"Oh Thomas!" Georgette had never embraced anyone with such power and emotion as she did at that moment.

"Pettigrew is a justice of the peace; he will marry us. I long to make an honest woman out of you; to make you a part of the dynasty that will rule ALL after the war!"

"But Bellatrix!"

"Nagini killed her just this evening. I was getting tired of her come-ons; she was a married woman, after all. Come now, my love, to the most secret part of my lair...the honeymoon suite! I have longed so many years to have a wife to bring there!"

With a lengthy and passionate kiss on the sidewalk in front of the lair, they began an equally lengthy and passionate relationship. They were married, by Wormtail, that very night, mere weeks before Ron and Hermione's wedding. Voldemort decided not to kill any Weasleys as a gift to her; as he put it: "They are my family now, my darling, even though they do not know it. Such a fine, pure-blood family, too, apart from Granger...in any case, we must try to make them see reason."

That Potter was still at large, however, would remain a thorn in both of their sides for years to come.


End file.
